1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
An expansion card, such as a memory card, is often installed in an expansion socket of a motherboard. Two latching members are pivotably attached to two opposite ends of the expansion socket. Each latching member includes a latch portion for latching the memory card. However, the motherboard may vibrate during testing, which may cause the latch portion to be detached from the memory card.